


Crazy is, I believe, the medical term

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bad past decisions, Gen, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Lesbian Veronica Sawyer, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Veronica feels like she’s going mad after JD dies and McNamara plays therapist.





	Crazy is, I believe, the medical term

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little one shot of my favorite Movie and musical and the title is from the song ‘Iodine’ by Icon for hire it’s a good song so check it out.

“Your not insane Veronica.” Heather McNamara or Mara as she liked to be called said to the brunette,She and Veronica where in here living room with Veronica laying on the couch and Mara sitting in a chair note pad in hand.

”I think the correct medical team would be Crazy.” Veronica said,Mara snorted at her girlfriends antics before cleaning her throat “Okay first question,why do you blame yourself for what Jason did.” She asked,Veronica froze before saying “Because I didn’t stop him and-“She paused before saying “I couldn’t stop being a dumb teenager and falling for a fucking psycho.” 

“But you did do something.” Mara said,Veronica turned her head at the confused “You confronted him,You ran to the boiler room to stop him even though you you could of stayed home,Veronica what you did was bad but at least you tried to do good and you did.”, Veronica told Mara most of the story before and surprisingly the blonde didn’t look at her like she was crazy.

”But-“ Veronica tried to cut in but Mara stopped her “Veronica even if you didn’t meet JD he would of done something bad,Don’t you find it weird he all those supplies.” Veronica froze then blinked “Holy Shit.” She shouted once she realized how JD was already prepared and she also remembered how JD didn’t react when showed up in the boiler room.

”Well that was an eye opener,wanna switch?”Veronica asked,She and Mara swapped places so Veronica had the notepad.”Question Two,Why do you act like this?” Veronica asked “Like what.” Mara asked “Like your Dumb.” She responded,It was true because Mara was actually pretty smart she wasn’t a genius but she was far from being a dumb blonde.

“Well being a heather kinda changed me and popularity kinda went to my head and I started to act like a stereotype.” Mara said,Veronica burst out laughing “Hey don't act like you never did anything stupid.” Mara said,”I’ve done a lot of stupid things.” Veronica said,”What’s the stupidest thing you did?” Mara asked.

”Well I did sing a song about heather going to delete me” Veronica said,Joining Mara on the couch “What! Okay I gotta here this.” Mara said,”I’m a dead girl walking Mara.” Veronica said,”No your my girl.” Mara said “Dead or Alive.” Veronica asked “I’m Alive thanks to you.” Mara said then kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m gonna be calling Heather McNamara only Mara in my heathers stories and if you have any suggestions Comment below and remember to leave kudos plz.


End file.
